wweindexfandomcom-20200214-history
Breaking Point
Breaking Point was a pay-per-view event which took place on December 13, 2009 at the AT&T Centre in San Antonio, Texas. This was a SmackDown brand exclusive pay-per-view event, and the first ever Breaking Point pay-per-view event. Including one match on the Countdown broadcast, nine matches were featured on the event's card. Two of the matches on the card were promoted as main events, both interpromotional matches between Raw and SmackDown wrestlers. In the first of these, Raw wrestler John Cena defeated SmackDown wrestler and WWE Champion Edge in an "I Quit" match to win the title. In the second main event, SmackDown wrestler and World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton defeated Raw wrestler The Undertaker in a Falls Count Anywhere match to retain the title. In the featured undercard matches, Batista defeated CM Punk to become the number one contender for the WWE Championship; Kofi Kingston defeated Carlito and Rey Mysterio in a Triple Threat elimination match to retain the United States Championship; Brian Kendrick defeated Paul London; and Natalya defeated Victoria in the first ever Submissions match between two Divas. Background WWE Championship "I Quit" match As a result of winning the Battle of the Brands match at Survivor Series, John Cena was to be granted any 'wish' by the WWE board. Cena announced that he would like to challenge Edge for SmackDown's WWE Championship. Cena had not forgotten how he lost the title to Edge at The Bash via interference by the debuting Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder and had promised Edge shortly after that he would get his revenge. On the November 27 episode of SmackDown, Edge brought his attorney to the show in an attempt to challenge the Board's decision, to which a ruling would be made the following week. After defeating Matt Morgan on the November 30 episode of Raw, Cena announced that he would make an appearance on SmackDown four days later. On SmackDown, Cena teamed with Finlay to defeat Edge and Randy Orton. Post-match, interim SmackDown General Manager Armando Estrada announced that the Board's ruling was upheld, meaning Cena would get a title match against Edge, to take place at Breaking Point. Further, it was announced that the stipulation for the match would be an "I Quit" match. On the December 7 episode of Raw, following Cena's victory over Elijah Burke, Edge appeared and gave Cena a Spear. Backstage, Raw General Manager William Regal told Cena that he must win the match at Breaking Point or else he would be banished from the Raw brand. World Heavyweight Championship Falls Count Anywhere match At Survivor Series, following The Undertaker's successful World Heavyweight Championship defence against ECW wrestler Eddie Guerrero, SmackDown wrestler Randy Orton appeared and forced an impromptu title match to take place. Orton had the authority to challenge for the title due to a contractual loophole in his guaranteed title match which he was awarded for agreeing to wrestle Kurt Angle at Survivor Series. Orton defeated Undertaker to win the title, with the title transferred to the SmackDown brand. At the end of the pay-per-view, the SmackDown brand was in possession of two of the three world titles in WWE. Following Orton's title defence against Big Show on the November 27 episode of SmackDown, the arena lights began to flicker and turned purple, signalling Undertaker's presence. On the November 30 episode of Raw, it was announced that Undertaker would receive a rematch for the title at Breaking Point. Four days later on SmackDown, it was announced that the match would be a Falls Count Anywhere match. In the main event of that episode, John Cena and Finlay defeated Orton and Edge, again due to Undertaker's presence. On the December 11 episode of SmackDown, during an in-ring promo by Orton, Undertaker appeared in the ring and performed a Chokeslam on Orton. Batista vs. CM Punk On the December 4 episode of SmackDown, interim General Manager Armando Estrada announced that the next contender for the WWE Championship would be determined in a four-man tournament. The first two matches would take place on that night's episode, and the final at Breaking Point. CM Punk defeated Kane, and Batista defeated Big Show to advance to the finals. The following week on SmackDown, Batista and CM Punk teamed up in the main event to defeat The Gatecrashers in a non-title match. Post-match, Batista and CM Punk had an argument but referees separated the wrestlers before it could turn physical. Paul London vs. Brian Kendrick On the October 30 episode of SmackDown, Brian Kendrick was the surprise winner of a 15-man battle royal for a WWE Championship match later that night. During the title match, Kendrick came very close to winning the title, however was defeated by Edge to retain. From that match onwards, Kendrick appeared to have developed a more inflated ego than before. The following week on SmackDown, Kendrick and Paul London defeated Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder. Post-match, Kendrick told the referee to ring the bell for an impromptu match against a defeated Hawkins, attacking and pinning him again. On the November 13 episode of SmackDown, London and Kendrick defeated The Hart Dynasty and Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch to become the number one contenders for the Unified Tag Team Championship. Post-match, Kendrick again had the bell rung so he could assault and defeat a defeated Murdoch, all to the confusion of London. Backstage, London told Kendrick to get serious and focused for their title match the following week. The Gatecrashers defeated London and Kendrick to retain the title on the November 16 episode of Raw. Post-match, Kendrick, furious that London was pinned, viciously assaulted him, wedging him between the ring steps and apron and used a steel chair on London's leg. London was stretchered out of the arena. As a result of Kendrick's assault, he and London were removed from the upcoming SmackDown vs. Raw elimination tag team match at Survivor Series. The following week, Kendrick explained his actions, saying London was holding him back and that he was the talented member of the team. A match was set between the two for the following week, however under medical advisement, the match was ruled a no contest. Armando Estrada announced the two wrestlers would have a match at Breaking Point. Event Countdown During the ''Countdown ''broadcast, Vladimir Kozlov issued an open challenge to any wrestler for a match. His challenge went unanswered and Kozlov made ring announcer Justin Roberts announce him as the winner. Later, Kane faced Big Show. After a brief back and forth match, Kane performed a Chokeslam on Big Show to win the match. Preliminary matches The pay-per-view opened with a Belfast Brawl tag team match. Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder assaulted Finlay and Hornswoggle while they were making their entrance. The match featured the use of numerous weapons. The match ended with Finlay hitting Hawkins across the head with his shillelagh to win the match. Following that, the Unified Tag Team Championship was defended in a Fatal 4-Way match. The Gatecrashers successfully defended the title by The Miz pinning JTG of Cryme Tyme. The match also featured The Hart Dynasty and Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch. Next, Victoria faced Natalya in a submissions match. Victoria attempted to make Natalya submit on numerous occasions, including turning her Widow's Peak finishing move into a submission hold. Natalya however rebounded and defeated Victoria via the Sharpshooter. Backstage, Savannah attempted to interview the World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton, but was met with silence. Following that was a Triple Threat elimination match for the United States Championship between Kofi Kingston, Carlito and Rey Mysterio. After Mysterio eliminated Carlito via the West Coast Pop, Kingston defeated Mysterio via Trouble in Paradise to retain the title. Next was Brian Kendrick versus Paul London. For the majority of the match, London dominated, with Kendrick attempting to retreat several times. However, following a low blow, Kendrick performed a Sliced Bread #2 on London to win the match. Post-match, London was assaulted by an unknown man, who left with Kendrick. He was later revealed to be Ezekiel Jackson, Kendrick's new bodyguard. London was helped out of the arena by officials. The next match was an interpromotional Falls Count Anywhere match for the World Heavyweight Championship between SmackDown wrestler Randy Orton and Raw wrestler The Undertaker. After weathering an initial flurry of offence from Undertaker, Orton gained the edge. An aggravated Orton went slammed Undertaker through the top piece of the announce table, which had been removed and propped up against the under-structure of the table. When Orton managed to re-establish an advantage, he continually taunted Undertaker. Then, Undertaker made a comeback and performed a Chokeslam, but Orton kicked out at two. Orton later reached under the ring, grabbed a fire extinguisher and sprayed it in Undertaker's face to blind him and performed an RKO. This did not give Orton a pinfall victory, however. Aiming to humiliate Undertaker, Orton attempted Undertaker's finishing move, the Tombstone Piledriver, but Undertaker countered the move and performed the move himself to a shocking two-count. In the closing moments of the match, Undertaker signalled for another Tombstone Piledriver, however was distracted by a cameraman outside the ring, revealed to be interim SmackDown General Manager Armando Estrada. The distraction allowed for Orton to reach for the camera and strike Undertaker over the head to win the match and retain the title. After the match, Estrada was seen in the parking lot running towards a waiting limousine, with Undertaker chasing him. The seventh match on the pay-per-view was Batista versus CM Punk to determine the number one contender for the WWE Championship. Each man continually built momentum on different occasions. Batista managed to perform a Spinebuster on CM Punk outside of the ring, to which CM Punk feigned being knocked out. As Batista pushed Punk back into the ring, Punk sprung into action and locked in his Anaconda Vice submission hold, however Batista was able to reach the ropes. In the end, Batista reversed CM Punk's GTS finishing move into a Batista Bomb to win the match. Post-match, Batista and CM Punk shook hands. Main event The main event of the event was an interpromotional "I Quit" match for the WWE Championship between SmackDown wrestler Edge and Raw wrestler John Cena. As Edge made his way to the ring with Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder, senior SmackDown referee Charles Robinson, who due to Armando Estrada leaving the arena was the highest ranked official in attendance, ordered Hawkins and Ryder to return backstage. After wrestling in the ring, Edge threw Cena towards the commentary desk and hit him with a steel chair. Edge dragged Cena back to the ring hoping to perform an Edgecution on to the chair but Cena countered. The action went to ringside as Edge threw Cena into the steel steps. After Edge had punished Cena with the steel steps the referee asked if he wanted to quit to which he refused. Edge then handcuffed one of Cena's arms to the middle rope and continued to assault him by hitting him with the referee's microphone. After refusing to quit once again, Cena was placed on the steel steps in a sitting position with his arms in handcuffs hanging over the top of the ring post. Edge then poured a bottle of water over Cena and when asked if he wanted to quit, Cena spat the water in Edge's face. Edge repeatedly hit Cena with a Singapore cane and choked him with it until Cena delivered a low blow to Edge. Cena escaped from the ring post only to be hit with the championship belt by Edge and handcuffed with one arm to the bottom rope outside the ring. Cena managed to give a one armed Attitude Adjustment to Edge, took the key from around Edge's neck and handcuffed himself to Edge. Whilst still handcuffed together, Cena dragged Edge inside the ring and Edge hit a short distanced Spear on Cena. Edge reached for the key to the handcuffs at the other side of the ring but was unsuccessful as Cena held him back. Cena then applied the STF tugging at the handcuffs to hurt Edge's wrist. As a result, Edge said the words "I quit" to which Cena was victorious, winning the WWE Championship. The title was transferred to the Raw brand. With the help of the referee, Cena celebrated his victory as the broadcast ended. Results Match graphics 2009-breaking-point-wwe-championship.png 2009-breaking-point-world-heavyweight-championship.png 2009-breaking-point-batista-vs-cm-punk.png 2009-breaking-point-london-vs-kendrick.png 2009-breaking-point-united-states-championship.png 2009-breaking-point-natalya-vs-victoria.png 2009-breaking-point-finlay-hornswoggle-vs-hawkins-ryder.png 2009-breaking-point-tag-team-championship.png 2009-breaking-point-countdown-kane-vs-big-show.png Category:SmackDown pay-per-view events Category:Events held in Texas Category:2009 pay-per-view events Category:Pay-per-view events